The Dark Prince
by supernova galactica
Summary: He was a human until that day when he crossed his path with one of the vile monsters of the dark. He never knew that all the memories, emotions and even his thoughts were fake and he was just another irony of destiny. There was also a powerful vampire who despised humans and did not hesitate to destroy them. Will the power of love save them from their deep fall into the abyss?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Darkness – it always had an air of charm. Its slithering aura was more than enough to send chills to even the bravest of souls. But still, there were beings who were forced to live in the darkness and get accustomed to it as light was too powerful for them and would indeed crush them at molecular level. What would it like to be to live with those 'cursed' existences? He had always wondered and this thought made him shiver with excitement. A Being with tremendous power at his/her disposal - it seemed like too good and cool to be true.

He had caring parents, a good sister and loving friends - still why? Why was he attracted towards darkness? Was he evil at heart or was he a monster deep inside whose animalistic desire only craved destruction and blood?

Little did he realise that his life would take such a U-turn when he went for that fateful school trip. His moments of being a human were subjected to a count-down, the minute his best friend unlocked that coffin and let out the monster trapped inside. Not only was his friend drained as a whole, the monster massacred the whole of their bunch and was still craving for blood.

Finally, its eyes latched on him. "You will be my final dessert", it growled and rushed at him. He came to know what fear was for the first time in his life. He heard the chattering of his teeth and bones and closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable. But the fangs never landed on him for it stopped short at a strange marking on his lower arm.

Like someone who had received a shock, the monster jumped backwards and its glance pierced his soul. After a while, it said, "what is a pure-blood doing amidst humans who are its food?"

He was irritated at the derogatory remark and though he was shivering, he gathered his courage and replied back, "if you leave me now, I promise that I will get stronger in due course of time and fight with you on equal grounds. I will show you that humans are not to be under-estimated in any respect even though I am not sure whether I will be able to survive."

"Very interesting perspective, boy and I would love to see it." The creature laughed thunderously which made it look even more menacing. In two leaps, it reached the boy and sent a beam of light from its palm towards him. The beam circled the boy's neck and adorned it as a necklace.

"This noose will tighten as the days go by and if you do not come on the day that you have promised and offer yourself willingly as food to me, you will die from being drained. That is my curse." The creature roared. It brushed its greenish white mane, stretched its huge wings and flew away. The boy could not help but stare at the distant speck disappearing in the horizon.

* * *

Meanwhile, a beautiful lady was resting in her chamber and was glancing at the portrait of a young man in her room.

"Natsu, do you even remember me? How long are you going to keep me waiting? If you do not return by this full moon, I will have to select another soul-mate. I would rather starve myself to death than offering myself to another. So, please do return within a week, Natsu." She sobbed.

"Lucy, are you even ready for the ball?" She heard her Aunt's voice from the door. She wiped her tears and went on to get ready. Little did she know that a pair of dark hawk-like eyes were watching her union with Natsu….

* * *

"Jellal, Acnologia's assistant, Zirconis has been freed from his shackles and has woken up from his centuries of slumber. You know what will happen if it gathers four of its comrades and locates the 'cursed' prince, right? The elderly person spoke with a firm voice though he was shaking inside.

"The world will be driven to apocalypse." The tall azure-haired continued after a brief pause with conviction in his eyes. "I take it that you want me to locate the 'cursed' prince and execute him before he reach his full power."

"It is not that simple. We want you to find and execute all his kin and their soul-mates, so that no one remains to carry forward the legacy." Hyberion's firm voice echoed in the huge hall.

The man called Jellal nodded and he knew why the task was given to him. He was one of the most powerful with an undefeated record. His eyes gleamed with battle-lust as it had been a while…

* * *

"Erza, how long are you taking to serve the guests? " An elderly lady was yelling at a beautiful girl with red hair.

"You should be grateful to us for even giving you a job as you are the daughter of a murderer. Who knows when you are going to kill us? I don't even feel safe around you. How many times should I remind you to dye your hair black? God, that awful hair reminds me of your origins." The innkeeper lady thundered.

Erza knew all this before. So, she did not cry. She knew it was her fate to be like that until her death as she did not deserve to be loved. That was until she ran into a powerful vampire who turned her world topsy-turvy…..


	2. Prelude to the trip

The circus lights were dim and the spectators were mesmerised with the performance. The freaks did put a very good show. He stood at the corner of the stage not knowing what to do. It had been two whole days since the fateful event. The whole world had crashed on top of him. Never in his dreams did he think that demons do exist let alone the blood-sucking ones and the one he saw was enough to numb his senses. The hunger for blood was written all over its face - it was….it was.. really disgusting. He thought himself.

Why did his world had to be like this? He recollected his past just before that fateful trip.

 _Flashback_

"Levin, Levin…. Get up. It is already half past seven. Don't you have to go to school?" It was his mother waking him up with her sweet voice which could turn out to be quite harsh if he did not get up. He knew it quite well. His mother Sakura had both an angelic and demonic aspects deeply ingrained into her character. However his Dad Gale Glory was not like that. Though he appeared rough and tough on the surface, he was very kind and soft.

He got up from the bed and washed his face. For a second, he thought that the reflection that he saw on the mirror was very different from his own. It had been like this for the past few days and it was frustrating him and eating him from deep inside. Geez, he should stop seeing all those spooky movies. He thought deep inside. He washed his face and looked at the mirror. The image had vanished. May be it is just his passing fancy? But he will never forget that image. No wonder, it was his own image but with salmon red hair and enlarged canines. But the eyes were truly menacing and spoke of blood lust.

Since, how many days have I slept properly? He mused. In this dreams, a girl with golden blonde hair was crying and yelling, "Natsu, don't ever return. If you come back….. then…", she sobbed hard. Who was she? What is her connection with him? Why is she crying? Why was she calling him Natsu when his name was Levin? A thousand thoughts popped up in his mind and he was lost again.

"Levin, come soon." His mother's voice woke him up from his reverie.

He brushed his teeth and then had his bath. Whilst packing his bag, he noted that one of his books was missing. Luckily, he found it within a few seconds on his bed. When he was about to close it, he found that he had scribbled the whole page with a name – Lucy. Who is this Lucy, again? God, I am going, crazy. He hit his head with his fist but did not recall knowing any such girl from his past.

In the end, he let it go and got dressed after packing his bag. He came down for breakfast and was greeted by his sister.

"Good Morning, Wendy", He said as if in a trance.

"My, my, Stupid bro, Have you forgotten that my name is Laura? " She scolded him and then winked, "Who is this Wendy? May be a new girl friend or a crush?"

"Wendy? Who was that?" He asked munching his sandwich.

"Didn't you just call me Wendy?" The brunette shouted aloud and smacked his head. "Levin, at times, you are so clueless."

"Not as much as you, ol' Granny", he playfully showed her a cheeky gesture.

The brunette girl with large eyes and huge busts and who was wearing a blue jeans and blank tank-top with grey cardigan got mad and tried to beat him up when she was interrupted by another lady who looked older but similar though she was wearing a skirt and blouse.

"Levin, when will you return from the trip?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Tomorrow evening." Levin said whilst stuffing the whole sandwich into his mouth.

"So, I will be there at school to pick you up."

"No need, Mum. The school bus will drop us home." Levin added whilst gulping water.

"I think, then its fine." Sakura said softly playing with her coffee mug.

Gale was ready at the entrance with the truck and was reading the newspaper when Levin hopped in.

"Dad, I'm late. Could you move this damn thing faster?" He yelled.

"Patience, my son, patience. We'll reach there soon enough." He released his foot and pressed the accelerator and out went the truck at full speed like rocket coursing in the skies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cana, Cana, aren't you the oracle? Can't you show me where Natsu is?" The elegant girl with golden locks asked curiously to a brunette who was gazing at the skies from the roof.

"Lucy, Lucy….Have patience, sweetie" Cana said with her eyes closed as if in a trance. "Natsu has started his journey. He will come to you, my child. You have to make grand preparations for his welcome. " She patted Lucy's cheeks. But suddenly clouds appeared on her face. "Well, what is it that I'm seeing? I can't believe it! Run, Lucy, Run. Don't wait for Natsu. He will…. He will bring catastrophe." She became violent all of a sudden and started to sway from one side to another and slowly passed out.

"Cana, Cana, wake up!" Lucy was really worried about her friend. It was only because of her that Cana had to go through this predicament. If anything ever happens to Cana, she will never be able to forgive herself.

"Maids, bring water….." She screamed at the top of her voice. She wanted to do as much as she could to help the shrine maiden.

She was a fairy who was cursed from birth as it was prophesised that she will bring ruin to her kind as she will fall in love with the demon prince and was kept in a separate realm which was shut off from reality.

"Princess, what happened?" The beautiful pink-haired maid asked.

"Virgo, just take care of Cana", Lucy got up. "I have to meet Mest immediately."

"Princess, is it about Natsu?" Virgo asked with concern to which Lucy nodded.

"Any news about him?" Virgo was not in the mood to leave.

"Natsu….Natsu is in danger and his mortal form will only aid him to be killed faster. I have to lift the curse on him and make him back to who he is. For that, I have to reach there soon and only Mest could help me with that." Lucy was shaking from head to toe.

"Princess, don't…." Virgo's felt that the words got stuck in her throat. "He was cursed by the dragon king himself and you can only lift a fractional part of the curse as you aren't that powerful. And if it goes wrong, it could end up cataclysmic and even end your life."

"Virgo, I don't care for my life. The dragon King has cursed him to make him learn the ways of humans, so that he will have better control of his powers which could aid us in finding both the dark lord and the demon king whose destruction could only be brought by him and the lord of vampires. Right now, demons and vampires are at odds with each other and are massacring themselves. Being the true child of the dark- only he could prevent it." Lucy cleared her throat.

"Virgo, I don't have time for further explanation. Guess that it is time for me to go."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on a spell. A magic carpet emerged.

"Tricia, take me to where Mest is." Tricia, the carpet shook its head and they soon became a distant speck to the eyes of Virgo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The council hall was busy and all the best hunters of the continent were present for the meeting. The chandeliers flickered when a cool breeze swept in. It was beautiful and ornate with archways, exquisite furniture and beautiful Persian carpets.

"What is the reason for this sudden meeting?" A tall dark-haired man with piercings all over his body stood up and asked.

"Idiots like you would have broken the cease-fire and then might have sucked humans dry." Another dark-haired muttered clenching his hand on his silver gun ready to shoot the other one.

"Easy, Gray. We have not gathered here to kill each other but to discuss about how to save each one." The robust man who looked like Gray said calmly.

"Gray, it looks like your father has got double the sense than you." The lord of piercings said arrogantly whilst brushing his mane.

"Gajeel, can you be silent for a moment?" An elderly man with greenish hair scolded him.

At that moment, a group of elderly gentlemen entered the massive hall and occupied their places in the table.

One of them who looked old, short and wise stood up and said with trembling voice, "It seems that the cursed prince is bound to awaken soon and if so, the demon king and dark lord will join forces to claim him. Then, the world will be driven to apocalypse."

"Wolfheim, what are you talking of?" Silver Fullbuster, Gray's father yelled.

"Truth, Silver. Sometimes it is stranger than fiction." Wolfheim said in low voice.

"What can we do about it?" The silent bald monk known as Jura Neekis asked while brushing his beard.

"Nothing", muttered the greenish haired person called Warrod. "Hyberion has gone to meet the lord of Vampires and until now, we did not get any message."

Gajeel stood up in awe. "How can we meet the Lord, when we ourselves were not able to see him? It is impossible for mortals to even cast a glance at him as he is too powerful. "

"We know it Gajeel that even vampires had not seen him. But this time, to strike the deal, we were lucky enough to cross paths with one of the strongest in your kind and he was kind enough to carry our message to the Lord." Wolfheim said.

"And who is that messenger who had been fortunate enough to see our lord?"

"Jellal Fernandez" Wolfheim said automatically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, deep inside a jungle when the world was preparing for its sleep, a vampire was surveying the whole world with amusement.

"Mortals, they are such fools. Don't they know that the Lord of Vampires will not reveal himself to them as it would change the prey-predator dynamics?" He made a deep chuckle and brushed the reddish black tattoo on his face.

"Ah! the sign of the sinners. The cursed mark for the creature of the dark and also the true colour of my nature – fresh blood, it is calling me. From where is it coming? "He mused and soon his predatory eyes spotted a young man who had come to cut the woods. He made a flit and landed at the back knocking out the poor man. Hungrily, he pierced a hole on his neck and gulped the thick red fluid inside relishing on its taste.

"Marvellous! It would last me for a night. Is he dead?" He chuckled aloud stomping the poor man with his boots and then healed the mark on the neck and now to the onlookers, it would not look like a vampire's deed as the corpse screamed heart failure.

"Jellal, why are you so cruel?" He turned his gaze to see Hyberion.

"A pure-breed has to directly feed from his prey at least once a day. Else, it will lose its powers. I hope I don't have to tell you that and I am doing this for protecting my race from the measly humans who were bold enough to destroy a considerable faction of us." Jellal said with a smile.

"But isn't the council meant for preventing that and it has both the kinds in it. You can very well survive with blood samples from blood bank, isn't it?"

"Blood bank? Are you kidding me? Nothing beats the true freshness." He licked the blood on his lips. "Had you come a few minutes back, then you would have been my prey." He laughed insanely.

"Jellal, did you forget that I too am one of your kind albeit a half-breed?" Hyberion shuddered.

Jellal raised his claws and held his chin. "Really? I thought you were a traitor who cast a spell to be a human sacrificing all your supernatural power to massacre your own brethren. It was good that you came after my dinner, else I would have massacred you."

"Not so easy, Jellal." He pointed his silver gun with mercury coated bullets. "I am not known to lose track of my prey."

He continued. "Let's leave it. I want to meet the lord of Vampires. Will you help me with that?"

Jellal laughed aloud and said, "Not possible for mortals and traitors." He pointed his finger to a far-away mountain. "He resides there. Climb up if you are bold enough. But beware; were-wolves await you to tear you off along with monster arthropods and other sinister creatures of night." He paused for a moment. "I am entertaining you because you were one of his old friends though right now, I have parted ways with both him and you." He then made a dash and disappeared in the dark.

"Jellal, we'll meet again tomorrow and then you will be more than willing to hear of my mission." Hyberion clenched his fists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erza, you have vowed to be the shrine maiden and you should behave in accordingly. Men should have no place in your mind at all. Your life is dedicated to protect this shrine from the dark evil forces. But unfortunately, we are running short of funds. So, all of us have to work temporarily until the number of visitors increase. Is that clear? " The old lady with pink hair yelled.

She knew of Erza's past and had willingly adopted her. But the people in the area were not like that. They dreaded her as she was the daughter of a serial killer who is now behind the bars and the worst part was he killed her mother too. Before being put behind the bars, he used to torture her a lot and one fine day, even attempted to rape her. Luckily, she was saved at that time, by the timely arrival of an old friend of her known as Simon. He took her to the shrine where he lived with his sister Kagura and cousins Milliana and Sho. They became the best of friends within a short time.

That Saturday night, when she was about to finish her night shift, a strange visitor came to the inn where she worked and was staring at her from the dark. He had worn a hoodie jacket and so she could not make out his features properly.

Slowly, he came to the desk, his hazel eyes still staring at her.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Is your name Scarlet? He asked without a blink.

"Why do you ask?"

"The colour of your hair…. It is so nostalgic and lustfully appealing. What else could your name be?" He whispered in his baritone voice on to her ears which sent chills through her spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Will Lucy be able to remove the curse on Natsu who has now lost his memories and living the life as Levin. The whole series of events except the circus part are flashback before the fateful trip and Natsu's meeting with the monster in case it isn't clear.


	3. The fateful trip

The school bus went slowly but steadily through the mountainous roads. The roads were sharply curved and to add up to the woes, it was slightly raining, making it more slippery. The driver had to take considerable effort to drive carefully so that the automobile does not skid and find its way into the deep bottomless pit lying below.

Nevertheless, the teens inside were really happy. It was their last year at school and so, they were celebrating it to the fullest. They were singing, dancing and playing games which made the atmosphere greatly entertaining.

There was a girl with silvery white short hair who sat at the corner and she was silently listening to the music with her eyes closed. At that moment, he came and sat with her.

"Lisanna", he shook her violently and the earplugs fell into her lap awakening her in the process.

"What is it?" She asked haughtily as she didn't like to be disturbed during such peaceful moments.

"I saw that dream yesterday also. This time, I had pinkish red hair and blood-red eyes. But unlike last time, I also saw a blonde screaming for help. I wanted to help her very badly. But I didn't know how. Can you help me with it, Lisanna?" He became rather clingy.

Lisanna knew very well what was going on. Of course, why would she not? She was sent to the mortal world to guard and protect him by the Wizard King himself. She accepted it gracefully though she was scared in the beginning for guarding a fearful monster whose union with the Princess of fairies could bring catastrophe to the seven worlds. Later, this fear got displaced with feelings of fondness and later to a minor 'crush'. But Lisanna knew her bounds very well and maintained tight control over her emotions as she knew now that the Princess is just the right person for him.

"Lisanna, are you listening?" He was still persistent and his eyes spoke volumes about his level of impatience.

"Levin, I think you are just fantasising. Why don't you just stop seeing spooky movies?" She hit his head slightly with a book.

At that moment, the bus came to a sudden halt and the screeching sound of tyres indicated that something was wrong with the automobile. The driver asked all of them to get down and said that he had to replace the tyre.

The students as well as the teachers got down and the view was indeed breath-taking. It was like they were standing in the real paradise. Some of them wanted to take snaps which the teachers allowed on the condition that none of them will go far longer and would return within half an hour.

"Levin are you coming with me?" It was Cedric. Soon, Tim and Ryan joined them. They went deep into the jungle to take some cool snaps. Unaware to them, Lisanna was following them like a shadow.

Soon, they spotted a huge sinister ancient cave with water coming through it and they got curious. It was only after they got into the cave, that Lisanna scanned the entrance and her throat went dry.

"The cave…. Of …. Zirconis…? Heavens, is it the end?" She gulped the words. She ran to the entrance as fast as possible to prevent them getting in. But she was thrown back by the strong magical force with a message in air, "only mortals shalt enter." She tried desperately to cast her spell to break the barrier, but it was deflected and hit her directly thus throwing her plenty of yards away.

"Lord….", she whispered trying to get up; but unfortunately found herself surrounded by the predators of the jungle. She knew that at this stage, without her magic, she was highly vulnerable to them. So she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable death.

"Creatures of jungle, I command thee to go to thy abode for thou shalt not deal damage to an immortal." A magical wand danced in the air with sparkling golden yellow aura surrounding it. The light hurt the eyes of the animals and they bowed it respectfully before retreating to their abodes.

There emerged from the light, a beautiful young lady with a golden tiara adorning her golden locks. She had large eyes, graceful features and was wearing an angelic white gown with a diamond necklace. Her hair was tied into a bum and she was holding a magical wand. Near to her stood, a man who was wearing a long cloak and a scar adorned his face.

"Mest, guess that we arrived at the right time." She reached her hand out for Lisanna. "Lisanna, don't worry. Now, I am here. Everything will be back to as they were." She smiled.

"Sorry, Princess….." Lisanna stammered. "What is done is done and cannot be undone. Within a few seconds, the seal of Zirconis will be broken due to his (Natsu's) mere presence rendering the sealing magic useless. We can't say what is bound to happen, once that really happens." Lisanna collapsed out of exhaustion.

Lucy made 2 semi-circular motions with her wand in the atmosphere chanting an incantation. Two tiny spirits that looked alike came into vision.

"Gemi and Mini, take care of Lisanna. Take her immediately to the sky maidens and heal her." She commanded with elegance.

"As your wish, Princess", they bowed and effortlessly lifted Lisanna from the ground and flew as fast as possible to obey her ladyship's command.

"Mest, come on. We have hardly any time to waste." She walked in front to the fated cave.

When they were about to reach the cave, purplish black streaks of light was seen on the entrance like sparks of electricity and in fact, one of them was about to strike her when Mest just had her teleported to a safer distance.

"What are you doing, Mest?" She asked angrily. "We came here to save him and even if we had to make sacrifices, we should do it. Do I have to teach you that?

Mest stood on one of his knees. "My dear Princess, kindly forgive my audacity. Nothing could be gained from your sacrifice at this juncture. I think that your ladyship knows yourself that you are not a match to the sinister demonic dragon of the dark overlord." He cleared his throat. "We cannot even ruffle any of its scales and if we go there, it will absorb your magic and become all the more powerful."

"So…. So…. are you telling me that nothing could be done?" Lucy asked with trembling voice. Mest was seeing Lucy like this for the first time. She was usually level-headed and calm and it was so even when Natsu was cursed and cast into the mortal world by the dragon king. But now, she is behaving like a child.

"Princess, just relax and I am sure that you will figure out a plan. " Mest re-assured her patting her shoulder.

"Mest, think that we are not alone. The ghouls have awakened from slumber. Would you mind guarding my back whilst I put them in their places?" Lucy smirked pointing at the shadowy creatures that were assembling before the cave.

"I am nothing but thy hand, Princess." Mest nodded and covered her back.

Meanwhile, inside the curve, the teens who were unaware about the events outside, found out the coffin.

"Hey, this is locked", yelled Cedric.

"Why don't we try to open it? Who knows if there is any hidden treasure inside? Ryan chimed.

"But what if, it is a vampire?" Tim was still scared and was sweating profusely.

"You still are a mama's boy, ain't you, Tim?" Levin smirked. "I am with Cedric. Why don't we open it? Guess that, I will do the honours with this metal stick." Saying this, he hit the lock with huge force.

"Next is me." Cedric was not at all ready to make his friend the hero of the show and he hit it hard. Next, Ryan joined in. However, Tim sat in the corner with an expression of fear and he knew that something was not right. This continued for a few rounds and finally Cedric succeeded in breaking the lock!

Dark green fumes started erupting outwards and the teens really were scared. It enveloped them and they felt that their time is up and started to run desperately for their lives. But the barrier pushed them back and now they were trapped from all the corners.

They started shivering and one of them even pissed his pants. But he did not get to cover as within a flash of second, he was drop dead on the floor with the blood and life-force completely drained from his system. Next was Tim, followed by Cedric. Levin could not do anything but stare at the life-less bodies of his best friends with awe.

Finally, the monster's eyes latched on him. "You will be my final dessert", it growled and rushed at him. He then knew what was the real fear. He heard the chattering of his teeth and bones and closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable. But the fangs never landed on him for it stopped short at a strange marking on his lower arm.

Like someone who had received a shock, the monster jumped backwards and its glance pierced his soul. After a while, it said, "what is a pure-blood doing amidst humans who are its food?"

He was irritated at the derogatory remark and though he was shivering, he gathered his courage and replied back, "if you leave me now, I promise that I will get stronger in due course of time and fight with you on equal grounds. I will show you that humans are not to be under-estimated in any respect even though I am not sure whether I will be able to survive."

"Very interesting perspective, boy and I would love to see it." The creature laughed thunderously which made it look even more menacing. In two leaps, it reached the boy and sent a beam of light from its palm towards him. The beam circled the boy's neck and adorned it as a necklace.

"This noose will tighten as the days go by and if you do not come on the day that you have promised and offer yourself willingly as food to me, you will die from being drained. That is my curse." The creature roared. It brushed its greenish white mane, stretched its huge wings and flew away. The boy could not help but stare at the distant speck disappearing in the horizon.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Mest had defeated all the ghouls and rushed into the cave, to save him. By this time, the boy had collapsed out of exhaustion. Lucy put both of her hands on his fore-head and chanted another incantation.

"Princess, are you trying to wake him up?" Mest asked anxiously.

Lucy paid little attention to his words and continued what she was doing. The boy fell into deep sleep.

"Mest, I have cast the Historis spell on him and within a week or two, he will start regaining his memories. But care should be taken that he don't consume blood in any form nor see it within the next two weeks. If so, then all of our efforts will go topsy-turvy." Lucy said calmly.

"What are we supposed to do with him, Princess? We cannot take him to Fairy realm and if within two weeks, he doesn't regain his memories and come to claim you, you will land yourself in precarious position and might even be subjected to most humiliating punishment of marrying a mortal, becoming one in the process." Mest was concerned.

"I know it, Mest and I hope it does not happen. For heaven's sake, be optimistic, Mest. Smile and face the world. Then you can see that the problems will run away." She paused and after a deep thought said, "we'll keep him guarded in a freak circus camp nearby. It is run by Bickslow, the exorcist, who is the left-hand of the Wizard General. I will also send Evergreen, the medusa wizard and Freed, the barrier expert to protect him. Moreover, I have activated his ability to manipulate fire. So, he'll be of much use there."

"So thoughtful, Princess. Truly a wonderful place to protect him until two weeks. Hope that the Wizard General agrees."

"Of course he will. After all, he wants the elixir of dragons for unlimited power, doesn't he?" She smirked with a wicked cool expression in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Inn_

 _"Is your name Scarlet? He asked without a blink._

 _"Why do you ask?"_

 _"The colour of your hair…. It is so nostalgic and lustfully appealing. What else could your name be?" He whispered in his baritone voice on to her ears which sent chills through her spine._

"What a wonderful logic!" Erza was not in a mood to retreat. "In that case, your name should be aquamarine or may I say Lord of skies or heavens." She smirked whilst playing with the pen.

He clapped his hands. "Impressive, Scarlet. I have never met a lady before who could draw great conclusions about my power from my appearance. I guess mortals could also be quite interesting."

"How long are you going to stay here?" Erza went back to her business-mode.

"As long as you are here." He flirted shamelessly and she could see his lust pretty much written in his eyes.

"Sorry to rain in your parade. But the truth is, I am a shrine maiden and for us, even hearing such things is a sin. So, kindly refrain." Her eyes glared.

But he was totally unfazed. "Shrine maiden? You have indeed piqued my curiosity, sweet-heart. I would even say that it will be my pleasure to corrupt you and introduce you to the forbidden land of pleasure and ecstasy." He whispered, trying to play with one of her strands.

She moved back swiftly, but wasn't a bit scared. "Not interested to be your Aphrodite. If you open up your eyes and search, I hope you will find plentiful."

"Wow, you arouse me to no extent, my sweet maiden. For the time being, where shall I start with?" He asked coolly brushing his chin.

At that moment, Simon came in to fetch her as her shift was over.

"Erza, why are you still at the counter? Don't you know that prayer service is there in the shrine and also the Kagura dance (Japanese dance form) of Miko?"

"Simon, this young gentleman here needs to be taught a lesson in manners. Could you do it for me or shall I wield the spear and teach him a lesson?" Erza stared at him with contempt.

"Don't worry, Erz. I am more than capable to deal with this cunt." Simon boasted. "My five elite guards and I will give him such a flogging tonight that he will not dare to look at your face again."

"Small fry, get lost if you value your life." The aquamarine said lazily.

"Underestimating me, uh?" Simon was about to hit him when he was stopped by an elderly man.

"Uncle Rob, I…." Simon stammered.

"What could you do to a powerful vampire, Simon? He will just drain you alive." Rob said calmly.

"Vampire?" Both Erza and Simon were startled. "How did you know that?"

"Long back, I was a vampire hunter and I could recognize them from their auras." Rob was staring at the aquamarine. "Why don't you tell them what you are to make the matters clear?"

Jellal laughed maniacally. "Why should you waste your time talking when a live demonstration could enrich their experience?"

Rob's eyes widened with scare. "Don't tell me, you're….. you're…"

Jellal grinned and raised his hand, a purplish black stream of energy shot from his palm annihilating everything on the path including the people who stood on the way.

He then flitted and reached Erza's back and bit her neck and drew blood out of it. All this happened within a flash of a second. And then he flew high and thundered standing virtually in the void.

"I have marked you, Erza Scarlet. You shall be mine and mine alone. Any mortal who desire you will be totally annihilated along with their families. For now, I am leaving to Vampire Mountain for an important meeting. It is futile to run away from me as I have attached my signature on you. So, meet you here, same time tomorrow. Until then, goodbye." He disappeared as a speck as he knew that Hyberion was expecting him there to give him an assignment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N - So, from next chapter onwards, the plot will thicken with Natsu regaining his memories and Jellal accepting the assignment. You might also see Gray in action and may be even Gajeel.


	4. The Odds

"Lady Heartfilia, where have you been?" Lucy shivered at that question as she was not supposed to move out of the realm in which she was trapped in thanks to the prophecy of the guardian of elves hundreds of years back.

She had just returned from the mortal world with Mest after successfully transferring the unconscious mortal to the abode of freaks. Bickslow, the owner of the freak show was least willing to accommodate him and it required a considerable amount of her effort and magic to make him concede. It was also to her luck that he was such a worshipper of his master, the wizard general. She lied to him that she had brought the mortal following the orders of the wizard general.

It was again her luck that Bickslow took whatever she said to face-value and agreed to provide a temporary abode for Natsu for two weeks. It was necessary because at least part of his memories where he remembered her has to return. Or else, she would have to choose a mortal to marry as she was sure that her previous actions won't go undetected in the world of fairies, elves, dragons, wizards, demons and vampires.

But now, she was caught. Caught by the man who is considered to be the Mighty King of Fairies and he had been waiting for her in her chamber.

"Oh! King of Celestials, I am…" she couldn't complete the sentence as she knew that lying was not a solution as Celestial King could read the minds. Sweat beads popped up on her fore-head and she became as pale as lily. Her lips trembled and her whole body shivered as she knew the punishment that awaited her.

But who was to fool the King of Celestials? He knew very well what went through her mind and felt sorry for her. Still, rules were rules and they were in fact laid out for people to obey them for the effective functioning of their world and not to be distorted to suit their minds.

"Did you go to meet the Salamander?" He asked calmly befitting a King. She could not answer and hence looked down and started playing with her toe-nails. He continued gazing at her with a puzzled expression to get a response from her.

In the end, she raised her head and said in a soft voice with guilt. "I could not control my instincts especially when I knew he was in danger. You may give me a fitting punishment." She sounded unwavering and firm which even took the King of Celestials aback.

"Do you think that your true love could save him?" He held her chin with one finger turning her face towards his. "Have you forgotten the hatred that is the base of his existence or do you want to bring catastrophe to the seven worlds? Answer me, Lucy?"

Lucy clenched her fists tight and said with resolve. "I am sure that he will change once he regains his memories about me - about our relationship and our childhood friendship in special."

Celestial King became curious. "How long do you think would take for that? I cannot forever sacrifice my subjects for your childish dreams of Utopia. Lisanna is the latest example."

"He did not do anything to Lisanna. What happened to her was entirely coincidence." Lucy was not the one to retreat.

"May be, but wherever he goes he unleashes chaos knowingly or unknowingly. You cannot deny that Lucy which was the main reason why Igneel, the King of Dragons bound him in a curse, wiped his memories and placed him in the mortal world." The voice belonged to Crux, the King's close confidante' and the wisest person in their world.

"It is also not sure whether the King of Dragons will be able to bind him in a spell like last time as there are more than enough chances for him to be more powerful than last time. Not to forget about his half-brother, Zeref Dragneel, the satanic existence, who was banished to the underworld from the world of celestials by the Great God Ankhseram for venturing into the forbidden realm of death and was penalized with the curse of contradiction." Crux continued.

Lucy knew that whatever they had spoken were nothing but solid truth. But still… she could not deny that she loved him with all her heart. A decade of separation from his was more than enough for her. Then how is she supposed to not live without him for eternity?

The King of Celestials brushed his snow-white moustache and said. "I would like to know your plans for the future, Lucy before deciding your punishment."

"Give me… give me… two weeks time, your majesty. I promise to bring out the humanity in him and make him help us to fight against the evil forces of the dark and the dark overlord Acnologia, not to mention the satanic existence, Zeref, his own half-brother." Lucy was shivering from head to toe.

"What if …you fail?"

"I will be ready to marry a mortal after these two weeks and be an ordinary woman who will be cast out from this world with all the memories wiped off." Her eyes shone with resolve.

"I will agree with that. You can actually leave this realm after tonight's ball to the mortal world. My advice will be to stay in a shrine to prevent the attack from the dark forces." Celestial King laid out his terms and conditions.

Lucy was elated and was more than willing to oblige. She bowed politely to the King and marched off to her room. She was so tired that she fell asleep for hours and only woke up when it was dark.

Upon waking up, she turned her face to the left and glanced at the portrait of a young man in her room from her bed.

"Natsu, do you even remember me? How long are you going to keep me waiting? If you do not return by this full moon, I will have to select another soul-mate. I would rather starve myself to death than offering myself to another. So, please do return within a week, Natsu." She sobbed.

"Lucy, are you even ready for the ball?" She heard her Aunt's voice from the door. She wiped her tears and went on to get ready. Little did she know that pair of dark hawk-like eyes was watching her union with Natsu….

* * *

"How many times should I tell ya'll my name isn't Salamander? It is Levin for God's sake." The black-haired teen was yelling at the top of his voice.

The freaks could not stop laughing. Macao, the man who made different kinds of flames out of nothing asked sarcastically. "Then how were you able to produce fire like me out of nothing and that too of a stronger kind?

He did not know what to say as that talent of him was unbeknownst to him until the day before. How could he easily manipulate fire like it was his second nature? It baffled him. Still, he was not prepared to lose in a verbal battle.

"I don't want to talk about that. May be, it is because of some nasty work of freaks like you. But I don't care. I want to go home and meet my parents. They will be really worried and will be looking for me." He yelled louder.

"Then how will you account for your nightmares?" It was from the tall well-built, blue-haired man who was fond of wearing helmets and who was also the owner of the freak circus.

"I watch spooky movies too much. Lisanna has told me it is because of that." He was not the one to lose an argument.

"Lisanna? You know her?" All the freaks seemed genuinely surprised.

"She is my classmate. BTW, why would you all know her?" He became curious.

All of them started laughing until their cheeks began to hurt. Then Wakaba, the smoke manipulator who was smoking a pipe said aloud. "I have never heard such a stupidity in my life - an immortal fairy going for schooling when she is well aware of the secrets of the seven worlds."

The teen held the shirt of Wakaba within his two fists and screamed. "What do you mean by that? Are you planning to say that whatever I saw until now was a mirage and the truth is I am not the one who I really am?" He held his head between both of his palms and cried. "It hurts, you know? But even then, I am glad that at least my parents and sister think that I am a normal person and hence there is still hope for me to live a normal life in a normal world."

All of them felt sorry for him. If only he knew the truth about his parents?

Suddenly he felt the urge to ask this. "Are you also going to say that I have a sister called Wendy and a love-interest called Lucy who is a beautiful blonde?"

All of them looked down; not willing to say a sentence. After all, they were all tongue-tied regarding this matter.

"Fine, then I will find the truth myself and until then, it's a goodbye from me to all of you." He brushed away the tears coming out of his eyes.

Bickslow stopped him. "What if, what you come to know is truly unpleasant? So, I will have two of our kind go with you. Alzack and Bisca, go with the Salamander and take care that he does not fall into the hands of evil forces especially those that consume blood – vampires and demons."

Alzack and Bisca promptly nodded. They were more than happy to follow the order of their Boss.

"Are you implying that I'm a creature of the dark that lusts for blood?" He asked with a frown. None of them including Bickslow dared to disclose the truth as truth was always stranger than fiction.

* * *

The darkness was covering the mortal world with its black blanket. But for the creatures of dark, this was their abode – a moment to be free, a moment to feed and a moment to amuse and a moment to live without fear.

At the foot of the vampire mountain stood a tall man draped in a black cloak with red inner lining, tirelessly waiting for a powerful vampire. The mysterious and creepy aura of the dark was not enough to disturb him as his resolve was hard as steel and he was even prepared to die.

"Weren't you able to see the Lord of Vampires?" A sarcastic but magnetic voice came out of nowhere.

"Being one of the stronger creatures of the dark, I hope you know the graveness of the situation as much as I, Jellal?" He wiped his mouth with his towel. "There is hardly any time left before the inevitable calamity. So, I would highly value it if you could help me for the time being until the Vampire Lord personally agrees to meet me."

"Hyberion," the ultramarine's baritone voice was more than enough to freeze any mortal. "Are you forgetting that I could read the minds? But this time, I am not going to help you as there isn't anything of value to me in this deed. I have pretty much stopped offering free service to mortals ever since they massacred my older brother and his family with the help of those traitorous were-wolves and I will never forgive them for that."His voice cracked.

"I am really sorry about your brother. But this isn't just the case about the mortals. It may affect the whole seven worlds." Hyberion's voice wavered.

"How?" Jellal was curious.

"Dark overlord Acnologia's assistant, Zirconis has been freed from his shackles and has woken up from his centuries of slumber. You know what will happen if it gathers four of its comrades and locates the 'cursed' prince, right? There is also the fear of the satanic existence of his half-brother re-surfacing and joining the fray." The elderly person spoke with a firm voice though he was shaking inside.

"So, the seven worlds will be driven to apocalypse?" The tall azure-haired continued after a brief pause with conviction in his eyes. "I take it that you want me to locate the 'cursed' prince and execute him before he reaches his full power."

"It is not that simple. We want you to find and execute all his kin and their soul-mates, so that no one remains to carry forward his legacy." Hyberion's firm voice echoed in the huge hall.

The ultramarine nodded and he knew why he was chosen for the task. He was one of the most powerful with an unblemished record. His eyes gleamed with battle-lust as it had been a while…

But before that, he has to take care of his new 'pet' which brought a smile on to his face. "Scarlet…."

* * *

Erza was flabbergasted. She could not believe what had just happened. She was bitten by a vampire? How crazy could that ever be and the worst part is she did not even realize it. Such skillful was he with his tactics. Did she enjoy it or hated it? She did not know it for sure.

"Erza, are you alright?" Simon shook her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I am. It is true that I was shaken a bit. But now, it seems alright." She tried to put a brave front to cover her insecurities which was so typical of her.

Simon was truly relieved and both of them took back to the shrine where lots of people were gathered outside. The leader of them, Mori came forward and said loudly.

"We won't allow her to enter the shrine until her purification ceremony is over. In the beginning itself, we shouldn't have allowed her to become the shrine maiden as she was the daughter of a murderer. Now, to add up to her sins, she is marked as the mate of a powerful vampire who could drain countless humans without much effort. We will not make the premises of the shrine impure by her presence."

Erza could not hold anymore. "How is it my fault that my father was a murderer? Did I ask the vampire to choose me? I have never seen people as much narrow-minded as you. Shame on you men to isolate a woman to win your game. If you have any issues with me, fight me for real. You can even group together and come against me. "

At that moment, someone hurled a stone at her fore-head and blood started to pour out. Simon saw this and he quickly tore his sleeve and tied up the wound. He held her close and covered her with his body so that the stones won't hurt her. Still, the people did not stop hurling stones and Simon was in a bad condition.

Suddenly, a gun-shot was heard in the atmosphere and the mob stopped their frenzy and turned their glances towards the source. Their throat went dry immediately.

"Fullbuster-sama?"

"I hope all of you have an explanation for your previous action. Unless there is proper justification for your actions, all of you are going to lose your rights as tenants of Fullbuster estate. "He thundered aloud to make the mob slowly drift away from the place with their heads held down in shame.

"I thought Lord Fullbuster was middle-aged." Simon muttered after thanking him.

"I am his son, Gray Fullbuster and will you be kind enough to explain that why does a shrine maiden have the cursed mark of a vampire on her neck?"

Simon explained the events briefly.

"I think he is none other than Jellal Fernandez, one of the most powerful ones amongst them. You won't be able to defend against him. So, I invite you to stay at Fullbuster manor until he is dealt with." Gray said softly with huge concern in his voice.

"Thank you for your concern. But I think I know to protect myself." Erza tried to stand on her own.

"Foolish woman, you can at least learn to defend against him." Gray was irritated. Simon backed up Gray's request and now Erza could not say anything more.

"Fine, I will then work in your manor and pay for your services. I will only come if you agree with it." Gray could not help marvel at her pride even when her life was on the line. She really is a brave woman and will be a real asset to their team if taught to be a Vampire hunter. But the person she is up against is Jellal Fernandez who is considered invincible….

* * *

A/N Sorry, I could not include Gajeel in this chapter. I promise to include him sooner. Will Lucy & Erza cross paths? And what about Jellal & Natsu? Will they meet in the next chapter? Stay tuned!


End file.
